


Twin Flame vs Soulmate

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Lena, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Mention of abuse, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Sex, Smut, Supercorp endgame, Takes place during season 5, Top!Kara, magic cock/strap-on, slight reigncorp, slow-burn, this is a Supercorp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: The SG writers promised us that this season would be about 'fight for Lena's soul' but didn't deliver it at all. So, here it is. A fic that is all about fight for Lena's soul.What happens when a person's twin flame and soulmate clash in real life? Who will be worthy of Lena Luthor's love?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: My Happy Place





	1. Chapter 1

It was snowing in National City. A thick blanket of snow was covering the road as the night brought with itself pin-drop silence. Peeking through her window while sitting on her couch, Lena was mindlessly staring out of the window, wrapped in a warm blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. 

Many years ago, on a similar night, things were so very different.

_ Little Lena ran outside the house in the bitter storm without even wearing anything cold-compliant to keep her body warm. She was shivering miserably as thick streams of tears fell down her cheeks when she sat down on the stairs of the entrance. After five minutes or so, she heard footsteps and suddenly her body was covered with a warm blanket. She didn’t even need to turn her head to see who it was. _

_ “I didn’t want you dead.” _

_ “So, you do care, Lex.” _

_ “No, it’s only because your funeral will cost more than we can afford right now.” _

_ To any stranger, that statement would have sounded so ghastly and offensive but Lena knew better.  _

_ Her lips turned into a small smile as she said, “Thank you, brother.” _

_ Lex didn’t show any signs of approval but Lena thought she saw for a flashing instance, in his eyes, concern but then it vanished as soon as it came. It might have been just her imagination. _

_ After a long moment of silence, Lex spoke up, “You know. If i were you, i’d run away as far as I could from this mess.” _

_ Immediately Lena objected as stubborn as she was, “And leave you here to suffer alone. Never!” _

_ “You’re crazy.” _

_ “Guess we have some matching traits after all.” _

_ Lex chuckled a little for the very first time at that statement. _

Somewhere around the back of her mind that memory was burning as Lena took a sip from her hot chocolate cup. 

Her phone buzzed once, twice, thrice. She turned her head a tad bit to check the screen and immediately grimaced. 

**10 Missed calls from Kara Danvers**

**20 Unread Messages from Kara Danvers**

She took another sip of her hot chocolate as she finally picked up her phone. Lena blatantly ignored all the texts and messages from Kara and dialed a number. The phone rang once before a familiar voice picked up at the other side.

“Hey Lee! It’s literally 3 am in the morning. Why are you awake at this hour?”

“Sam, I...I...please...stay”

Some seconds passed by without a response from the other side before Sam replied, “I’m here. Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

A tear fell down her cheek as Lena whispered, “Thank you, Sam”

“No worries, baby girl.”

The pet name used for her made her heart skip a beat. It was a term of endearment which Sam used to only use for her when..

“I’m here, Lee. Get some sleep.”

Lena finally closed her eyes and she didn’t even feel like going to her bedroom as she slept on her couch holding the phone tightly to herself.

Soon the morning greeted Lena with sunlight peeking through the window as she woke up while making a sound of disapproval.

“Fuck, I hate mornings,” she muttered.

“But you’ve always been a morning person, Lee”

Lena was surprised to say the least when she heard Sam’s voice from the other end of the phone.

“You’re still here?”

“Yeah. Couldn’t break my promise. Anyway, I’ve decided I’m coming to visit you this month in National City. And I won't take no for an answer.”

“But Sam. What about Ruby?”

“Oh don’t worry about her. She’s a big girl now and she has a school trip this month. They are going to Hawaii and I couldn’t say no to her. She was so excited. Besides, it’s been a while since I saw you,”Sam said and then dragged the last part, “after all that ‘Reign’ thing happened.”

Lena couldn’t help herself from chuckling, “Why are you so goofy?”

Sam feigned a gasp, “What? I’m goofy? Look who’s talking.”

“Shut up, ”Lena replied with her cute baby voice which she seldom used because it was too cheesy in her opinion.

Sam giggled, “Can’t wait to see you, Miss Know-it-all.”

“Me neither, Sweet tooth”

“Wait, you’re going to still call me that? It’s the worst nickname possible in the history of nicknames.”

“But suits you, lollipop”

“Stop it!”

“Never!”

Lena laughed along with Sam and then said, “I really missed you, Sam. Really can’t wait to see you again”

“Me too, Lee. Me too. So, catch up with ya, later?” 

“Of course. Bye!”

Lena hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. She felt like in months that was the first time she had genuinely smiled.

While she was about to head up to the kitchen to make herself some tea, she heard the doorbell. Without even thinking too much about it since she was in a chirpy mood after that phone conversation, she opened the door. 

Immediately, her face fell.

“Lena! Gosh, I was so worried!”

“Hello Kara,” she replied monotonously.

Kara immediately noted her tone and her face turned from a smile to that of hurt. She then tried again with a smile on her face, “I was just checking in on you. I hope you’re doing well. I’ve been sending you texts and-”

“I’ve been really busy, Kara. So if you don’t have something important to discuss then we can talk later, ” Lena cut her off while hoping she would leave.

Kara’s eyes came close to shimmering with tears as she choked while trying to keep up, “Right...Of course. Sorry if I bothered you.”

She then turned around ready to leave and Lena didn’t even wait as she shut the door feeling hopeless all over again. 

Angry tears were falling from her eyes as she hit the nearby beer glass while it fell on the ground and shattered into pieces. 

“Fucking hate feelings!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ “Your brother Lex was the worst of them but I believe he could help you now. I’ve access to Eve Tessmarker’s memories. Lex was working with Q-Waves. It was part of his plan to get past Superman’s invulnerable skin. He left detailed records in his private journals.” _

_ “His journals?” _

_ “There are three of them. They are currently in a level 5 secure facility at Fort Summit. However, upon further analysis, retrieving them would be impossible.” _

_ [Phone buzzes] _ **_New Text Message from Kara. 20 Unread Messages from Kara._ **

_ “For me maybe but not for everyone.” _

That conversation with Hope was still playing in Lena’s head as she was trying to conspire a plan which would seem convincing to Supergirl. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and she knew it was then, showtime. 

As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by the happy face of Kara which in the past would always take her breath away. Not this time. 

“Lena! As soon as I got your text, I left everything else to come here,” Kara approached her for a hug but Lena stood still with her hands crossed firmly to her chest. 

Kara immediately retrieved and her hands fell awkwardly on both sides. Her face fell but then she again tried, “I brought your favourites. I went to Paris, Milan and Dublin.”

At that, Lena’s facade broke slightly and she gaped at her in a very non-Lena way.

_ Play it cool. Remember this is all an act. Get it together, Lena. _

Kara grinned looking at Lena’s reaction and helped herself to the kitchen while Lena was still trying to process the information. 

Little by little, Lena felt her facade break even further while Kara set her favourite coffee in front of her with the sweets.

“You know, I’ve been really missing on the perks of having Supergirl as a best friend,” Lena said before she could even stop herself. 

Kara just chuckled at that and replied, “well, we’ve a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“Yeah, but you know, you don’t have to go to Paris to pick up lunch, Kara. That’s not what’s important to me.”

Then Lena’s eyes shifted towards the scones and her mouth watered slightly, “But these scones from Dublin..oh my god...you can fly these in everyday”

Breaking a piece of the said scone and chewing it, Lena remembered why she had invited Kara over at the first place.

_ Keep it up, Lena! You can’t just let her get to you again. _

“So tell me, how is Catco? Is everything okay? Is Andrea behaving civilised?”

“It’s not exactly the word i’d use to describe her. Her mandate has been making Catco the most viewed news website in the world using tactics like pop quizzes and clickbaits.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah and then she hired this snake named William Dey”

“William Dey, really? He’s supposed to be a really talented journalist”

“I know but sadly talent doesn’t always mean integrity and I’ve no idea what his M.O. is but James is helping me figure it out. Enough about me, how are you?”

That was the perfect opening Lena saw and so she stealthily made her next move.

“Um, to tell you the truth I haven't had the easiest time of it since Lex. I’ve been having nightmares. I try not to sleep.”

“Oh Lena..”

“Nights are filled with apocalyptic visions of torture and anguish at the hands of my brother.”

Very cunningly Lena broached the subject of the Journals and convinced Kara that reading them would make her feel better but they were locked at the Fort Summit so there was no way she could get them to relieve herself of her trauma.

“Well, I could get them for you”

Lena laughed, further convincing Kara. 

_ Guess your acting skills have rubbed off on me, brother dear. _

“Kara don’t be ridiculous”

“The Journals will help you heal and they are locked up due to a technicality. I could go and get them and no one will ever know.”

“No. I couldn’t ask you to do that, ”Lena sounded so genuine she could somewhere in the back of her mind hear Lex clapping at her performance.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering, ” Kara stood her ground as usual. 

_ She’d literally do anything for me. _

That thought thrilled her but also frightened her at the same time. 

When Kara left to get her the journals, Lena should have felt better. 

_ What’s wrong with me? I did it. I convinced her. I….used her. I should be happy now. _

But instead she felt hollow and numb from inside. Deep down, even hurt and guilty. 

Afternoon went off swiftly while working with Hope on Non-nocere as Lena had pushed her guilt-driven self on some dark corner of her mind shutting it in one of those little boxes of her.

_ Future Lena can deal with the repercussions. _

When evening came, Lena had had enough. She poured herself a glass of wine as she sat near her balcony and was desperate to shut the voices in her head which had become louder by every passing second. 

_ Why do I feel so guilty of it?She literally hid her secret for years. She thought of me as one of the Luthors. She didn’t really consider me anything else other than a Luthor and now I’m going to show her my Luthor side for good. _

While she was deep in thought sipping her wine, her phone rang. When she saw the contact name, a smile instantly formed on her lips as she picked it up.

“Sam!”

“Hey, Lee. Sorry for today. I had to help Ruby pack her things at the last minute for her school trip. I’ll be there at your place tomorrow.”

“No need to be sorry, Sam. I’m really looking forward to seeing you.”

“Me too, smartypants.”

“See you tomorrow, cupcake.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop with the nicknames?”

Lena took a chance and said the next thing,

“Not before you stop, babe, ” emphasizing specifically on ‘babe’.

Some seconds of silence later, Sam replied, “Make me then.”

Lena stifled a moan at that but her gaze fell out of her balcony window to see Supergirl standing in mid-air with the journals in hand.

She immediately hung up the phone telling Sam a brief, “I’ll call you later”

Supergirl smiled at her from the distance and as Lena stood up with a smile on her face, Supergirl flew in a flashing instant towards her and instantly was standing in front of her.

“I hope they help.”

“They already have. I hope we haven’t crossed any boundaries”

“For a friend like you there are no boundaries.”

Lena smiled again looking at Kara. No. Supergirl. But she didn’t really understand if her smile was a genuine one or just for the act. What she didn’t anticipate was the next thing.

Kara invaded her personal space and in an instant, pulled her in for a tight hug. Lena could literally feel Kara’s unsteady breath on her neck while the Journals had fallen somewhere on the floor. 

To Lena, it felt like she had been engulfed into the strong embrace of Supergirl. 

“Kara, what are you-,” she tried to form a sentence but immediately stopped when she felt hot tears on her neck as Kara sniffled. 

After a long time, Kara gently let go but still was holding her by the waist. That’s when Lena saw Kara’s face. 

Tear-filled and her lips quivering as Kara said, 

“Rao, I missed you so fucking much. I thought you hated me after my revelation as Supergirl. I thought that maybe you really do when you stopped texting me back or answering my calls. But thank goodness, I’m so glad, Lena, that I was wrong.”

Lena’s lips shook slightly as her eyes started stinging with tears, “I….I missed you too”

Kara’s lips turned into a small smile and before Lena knew Kara closed her eyes and was leaning closer.

_ Oh no, she’s going to kiss me. _

A mixture of emotions struck Lena when Kara didn’t kiss her but had leaned closer to smell her scent, nuzzling at her neck.

Lena couldn’t help a low, raspy gasp from escaping.

There was no way Kara didn’t hear it. It was quite audible for a human let alone an alien like her. When Kara in fact pulled her face to look at her, her eyes had gone dark and she was looking directly at Lena’s lips while her mouth was slightly open.

Lena felt absolutely dishevelled and to gain some sort of sanity back, she broke the tension, “Kara, why did you-”

Immediately, Kara became all too shy and started rambling, “I’m so very sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just love your Jasmine scent and I missed you so much and I wanted to smell you. Not smell you, smell you but like smell you in a friendly way. Oh rao, that sounds horrible. Ok, let me go and die of embarrassment.”

Lena broke into a fit of laughter even if she didn’t mean to.

“Kara, you’re rambling and it’s okay. I’m just surprised that you missed my smell because that’s some romantic shit out of a crappy romance novel.”

Lena absolutely meant it in a joking way and hoped that Kara would laugh along with her. But Kara went quiet for some odd reason and Lena eventually stopped laughing.

Kara fidgeted with her suit as she murmured, “Is it not?”

Lena’s face flashed a look of utter surprise. She then all of a sudden was reminded of the VR where she and Kara were married and had a child. 

“Wait what? What do you mean by that?, ”Lena asked double-checking if she had heard it correctly or her mind was playing games.

Kara didn’t answer her question. Instead she said, “It’s quite late at night and you should get some sleep. I’ll see you later”

Before Lena could ask anything further, Kara silenced her with a quick peck on her cheek and flew away. 

Lena was again taken aback. 

She touched her cheek where Kara had kissed her and murmured to herself, “well…...that actually happened.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ “You’ve been a bad girl. Oh, the ways I wanna punish you.” _

_ Kara’s voice echoed from a distance but Lena was unable to see her. Soon, the surroundings changed to an old apartment complex when Lena first saw Kara and somehow she had ended up sitting on her lap. Kara had a bob haircut and half-naked with jeans on. _

_ Lena found herself in a very awkward state where her dress was barely covering her skin anymore and her breasts were on the display. Somehow, Kara had ripped her panties off. _

_ “Kara, what are you-oh!” _

_ Lena’s mind just went blank and she forgot whatever she was trying to say when Kara wrapped her mouth over her nipple and gently started sucking. Her fingers instantly ran through Kara’s hair and held her in place as she kept on making a series of moans.  _

_ Kara, very adept, kept on rolling her tongue over her hardened nipple and then gently tugged at it with her teeths.  _

_ Lena was a whimpering mess by then. By instincts, she started rubbing her sodden pussy over Kara’s abs.  _

_ Kara smirked, “You look so beautiful while you whimper for me, baby girl.” _

_ Kara’s breath was hitting her then sucked-nipple as Kara’s saliva was drying over it. Kara’s gaze again fell on her breast and she cupped it with her hand and gave a tentative squeeze.  _

_ “You’re so sensitive, my love. You’ve never been fucked thoroughly. Let me fuck you properly.” _

_ “Please!” _

_ Kara’s hand ventured down her thighs and then touched her dripping cunt, “Fuck baby. You’re so wet for me.”  _

_ “Kara...i need you inside me” _

_ “What was that?I didn’t hear you, ”Kara smirked even more as she withdrew her hand from Lena’s pussy. _

_ Lena mewled and kissed Kara fervently as she dragged Kara’s hand and kept it on her pussy, “Please, Kara. Fuck me.” _

_ “Nah ah ah. Let me use your technology over you.” _

_ Lena cried in frustration, “ugh! For fuck’s sake, just fuck me, Kara Zor-El!” _

_ Without another word, Kara wore Lena’s special technologically advanced strap-on which had a little seat for her clit. Once connected, the shaft stood up like an actual erection. _

_ Lena watched her put it on and moaned in anticipation. Her thighs were dripping wet as she opened them for Kara, “Fuck, i need you so badly.” _

_ Kara instantly obliged, not able to resist any longer. Slowly but steadily, she plunged inside Lena’s molten bliss.  _

_ Lena was so impossibly and deliciously warm and tight. Her walls held Kara like they were meant to be.  _

_ They kept on kissing desperately while Kara kept on pushing deeper and deeper inside her until she bottomed out completely. _

_ Lena broke the kiss moaning, “God, you’re so big!” and then resumed kissing her again.  _

_ Kara quickly picked up pace. Deep and slow. Deep and slow. All her thoughts had been consumed by Lena and only Lena.  _

_ Deeper and faster. Deeper and faster.  _

_ Kara started pounding as Lena cried while she hit her first orgasm. Kara didn’t even stop at that, her instincts getting more animalistic as she fucked her harder and hit her cervix every time she would bottom out.  _

_ Soon, Kara was growling like a beast as she whispered in Lena’s ear, “I’m gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum. So close.” _

_ “YES!” _

Lena shouted so loudly, her conscience came back and she realised she was dreaming all along. 

She woke up with a thin layer of sweat all over her body and a very wet pussy.

_ You’re trying to hurt her, not getting fucked by her. _

But the rational thinking was not working that much, so early in the morning. 

That’s when she got a text message from Sam which said, “will be there in an hour.”

Lena grunted while rubbing her temples,

“Fuck my life...”

* * *

The sound of the doorbell broke Lena out of her haze. She had taken a shower to get rid of the very distracting thoughts early in the morning, all thanks to the dream.

Lena was still so confused about her feelings for Kara. She still hated the fact that Kara had lied to her for such a long time, but her body was craving Kara. And yet, amidst all of this hate-fuck her mind was playing, she couldn’t control herself from wondering about the reality she had seen. The reality where she and Kara were together. But it seemed too good to be true.

Lena was not delusional about her feelings. She knew exactly why Kara’s betrayal hurt her so fucking much. Because she was in love with the oblivious blonde. But Kara had never shown any signs of reciprocation, nor did she seem queer.

And then came the time when she felt like such a fucking fool when she killed her brother. For what? For this? To be left feeling empty and numb?

There was only one person among all of her friends who hadn’t hurt her: Sam.

When Lena finally opened the door, she was greeted with a huge grin on Sam’s face. Sam lifted her up in her arms and twirled her around.

“God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.”

Sam gently placed her down and cupped her cheeks with her hands. Then she kissed her forehead while Lena was left gaping like a fish.

Lena felt her cheeks slightly burn as Sam pulled away and said, “So what have you been up to these days?”

“You know, the usual. Inventions, business and what not.”

Sam gave her a questioning look as she put her things on the couch and handed a packet of doughnuts to Lena.

Lena squealed like a baby and then immediately regretted it. Sam was smirking at her while she said, “You’re such a child.”

“Shut up. And no, I’m not, FYI. I’m a grown-ass woman, CEO of a multimillion-dollar company.”

“And yet you keep on giving me horrible nicknames.”

“That’s just…our thing!”

Sam came closer to her and leaned in, whispering in her ear, “Oh yeah? What else is our thing?”

Lena’s eyes went dark and she slightly gasped at the thought of being with Sam. But then her face suddenly fell when she looked at the packet of doughnuts and couldn’t help but remember who else used to barge into her office unannounced with doughnuts and burgers.

_ “I’m so glad to see you…wait, wait, wait. Is that Big Belly Burger? Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite person?” _

“She used to be,” Lena murmured unknowingly as Sam had clearly noted her change of mood.

She held Lena’s hands in hers. That’s when Lena’s attention went back to Sam from where it had ventured to.

Sam dragged Lena toward the couch and sat down along with her.

“What’s going on, Lena? Tell me.”

Her voice sounded very stoic, almost prudent.

Lena felt like Sam was the only one she could trust her feelings with. So she did what she was most afraid of doing – she opened up to Sam.

“I…I killed my brother, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes immediately softened.

“I know, love. Is that what’s bothering you?”

“Not really…but a part of it is, yes.”

_ Little Lena ran as fast as she could to her secret tree house that she had built with Lex. _

__

_ “I hope he doesn’t find me here,” she mumbled to herself. _

__

_ There was no way Lionel could find her here. He was way too drunk to get his hands on her, but the fear of getting caught lurked around somewhere inside her brain. _

__

_ That’s when she heard footsteps. _

__

_ Being a little kid, she felt powerless at that moment, but her heart sighed in relief when she saw it was only Lex. _

__

_ However, the state in which he walked toward her didn’t seem fine at all. He was limping, his teen hands bearing bruises and angry scratch marks. _

__

_ Lena immediately held him tightly and helped him to sit beside her. _

__

_ Tears freely fell from her eyes as she looked at her brother’s state. She immediately grabbed the nearest first-aid kit, looking for whatever she could use to start tending to Lex’s wounds. _

__

_ “What did he do to you?” _

__

_ “He was asking me about you, and when I refused to tell him where you were he…he tortured me.” _

__

_ Lena choked back her tears. _

__

_ “You took all the pain for me?” _

__

_ “You’re worth it, sis. I’m just afraid because you’ll grow into a woman soon and…I just don’t want him to get to you. I’ve told mother to send you to a boarding school far away from here.” _

__

_ “But I don’t wanna leave you here with that monster. He’ll kill you.” _

__

_ “Not before I kill him. I want to be so very strong, the strongest man in this entire universe, Lena. So that no one can hurt me again, nor get to you.” _

__

_ Lena nodded, having no idea at the time how exactly that would turn out to be. _

The memory flashed in front of Lena’s eyes as she broke into a fit of tears. Sam held her close to her heart as Lena cried freely, drenching Sam’s shirt with her tears, not that Sam cared. All she wanted was Lena’s happiness.

After a long while, in a broken voice, Lena said, “He saved me every time, Sam. He didn’t let him touch me. Not even once, and he took all the torture upon himself. That’s part of the reason why he became so evil. And what did I do in return? I killed him!”

Looking at her hands hysterically, Lena exclaimed, “With these bare hands, I killed him! I didn’t even flinch. I didn’t even flicker. Not until he said what a fool I was. That the person I had killed him for had betrayed me! Made a fool out of me! Kara Danvers is a LIAR! She was never Kara Danvers. She was always Supergirl! Always! And I fell in love with a person like her? How?”

The last part of the revelation made Sam’s eyes go wide. She then controlled her own feelings and let Lena vent out all her pain.

“I had told her so many times that I had been lied to my whole life. That the one thing I absolutely hate above all else is lying. And she still lied to me every day, right to my face! If there has ever been a person who’s never lied to me and has always been there for me, it’s you. You’re the only person I can trust, Sam. No one else.”

Sam cupped Lena’s cheek with one hand and slowly caressed it.

“Yeah, but love doesn’t work that way, Lena. Your heart has chosen the person you love, and even though she hurt you, you’ve always been someone who’s forgiven even your worst enemies countless times. Why not give her a chance?”

Lena sniffled, yet a small smile formed on her face.

“And what about you, Sam? Don’t you love me?”

Sam teared up a bit trying to keep up her smile.

“Of course I do. I really do, Lena. But we’re just not meant to be.”

“For the record, I love you too, you dumbass,” Lena said as she chuckled slightly.

“I know, but you love Kara more.”

Lena’s eyes shined so brightly and her heart finally felt like it was ready to heal after so many days. She was yet again trying to heal from her pain. Yet again trying to rise up from her misery.

She couldn’t hold herself back anymore and gently brushed her lips up to Sam’s. Sam immediately reciprocated the kiss.

There was a sense of peace in her mind during the kiss. They were more than friends, but they were happy being in a state of perpetual motion of coming and going out of each other’s lives. That’s how their love was defined. But they would always be there at each other’s worst possible times. Lena was there to help Sam deal with Reign, and now Sam was there to help with Kara’s betrayal.

When they broke the kiss, both of them were smiling while looking at each other. That’s when they heard a vase fall to the floor and shatter into pieces.

They both turned to look and saw Kara standing there as Supergirl, her eyes wide open and glistening with tears. The plumerias in her hand fell straight to the floor.

Lena was reminded of all the pain and anguish, and going back to her earlier stage of anger, she immediately yelled at Kara, “GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

Kara didn’t utter a single word and immediately flew out so quickly, it seemed like she vanished into thin air.

* * *

“Lena, you should go after her.”

“What do you mean I should go after her?”

“You’re literally shaking right now, Lee.”

  
  


Lena then realized that her whole body was quivering. She collapsed in Sam’s arms and sobbed even more.

Once she got some stability back, Lena said, “I know how to find her, but what would that lead to?”

“I don’t know. But wouldn’t it be interesting to find out?”

Lena smiled a bit looking at Sam, and then she went to her bedroom to get the watch Kara had given her.

She quickly hugged Sam and said, “Whatever happens, you’re staying at my place. I’m not letting you go that easily. It’s been too long since we spent this much time together.”

“Of course, dummy. I’m not going anywhere. Now go get your girl.”

* * *

The drive to the outskirts of the city took a while, but Lena knew that if she had to have THE talk, this was the only fitting place for it.

It was almost sunset as Lena reached the location. A thick blanket of snow covered the whole area and the lake she was trying to find was frozen.

During the summer, Kara and Lena used to come her. Just the two of them.

There was a small house where they had spent a whole week together. The property belonged to Lena, so she could come here anytime she wanted. But she wanted to make memories with Kara here, and she had done just that.

So she thought that this would be the ideal place to tell her everything.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself first before pressing the button on the watch, her fingers shaking.

It was snowing outside and so cold that her breath was visible as she was shivering. But she was really shivering not because of the temperature, but because of the anticipation. Of facing Supergirl. Of facing her own fears. Of facing her own trauma.

It took some time, but Supergirl showed up. She seemed disturbed and out of sync as she approached Lena cautiously, her head toward the ground as she walked closer to her.

Lena’s brows were furrowed and her lips quivered slightly as she was about to say something, but Kara spoke up first.

Kara looked at her, and that’s when Lena noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

“I was there when you were telling Sam how much I hurt you. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Kara’s voice quivered, tears threatening to escape again.

“And I know you may never forgive me, Lena. It might take days, months or even years just for you to talk to me again.

But then, as tears continued to fall freely down her cheeks, her eyes shined with determination as Kara spoke up.

“But that doesn’t mean I’ll give up on you. I’d never give up on trying, Lena. I’d never give up on seeking your forgiveness, and if you do, I’ll be there standing right beside you with open arms…because I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor. I’ve always loved you. Every single day. Every single second. I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone else. I’m never giving up on you, Lena. Not today, not ever, even if I’m the last person you want around.”

Lena’s dam broke completely and she lept on Kara, kissing her bruisingly and taking her breath away.

In between the kisses, Lena breathed into her mouth, “I love you, too,” and the words were swallowed by Kara.

If kissing Sam felt like peace, kissing Kara felt like fireworks. It felt like home. It felt like putting that last piece of the puzzle into place.

Kara hastily opened the door of the house as they got inside. No words were exchanged as they both desperately craved each other at this point.

Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss, dragging her down on top of her. Kara was kissing her so passionately that Lena couldn’t help but let her tears fall. She was still not fully healed, but she was healing now. Her wounds were finally getting tended to, and Kara was tending to her pain just like she always wanted.

Kara gently broke the kiss and then kissed her forehead, her cheeks one by one and then her nose.

“I’m going to make up for all the pain I’ve caused you. I can’t bring your brother back, but I can try to love you more and more every day, Lena.”

Lena started crying again, but this time she cried tears of happiness rather than sorrow.

“Kara…”

“Shhh…it’s OK, baby. I’ve got you.”

Very gently, Kara started removing Lena’s clothes and began kissing every part of her exposed skin.

Once Lena was completely naked, Kara gently bit her neck and moved down to her collarbone. Slowly kissing every inch of her skin, she soon reached her breasts.

She took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking while fondling the other breast. Lena’s eyes were filled with happy tears as she moaned loudly and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair while Kara was busy devouring her.

Kara then moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention as her twin. Her hand slowly moved to Lena’s molten silk.

The first brush of Kara’s fingers on Lena’s wet fold made her gasp. Her body had been craving this kind of connection with Kara for such a long time.

Kara slowly teased Lena’s clit with one finger, rubbing circles on it and never really venturing to the place Lena needed to get filled.

Kara’s mouth was still savoring her breast while her finger was toying with Lena’s clit. When Lena couldn’t take any more, she started whimpering. Kara immediately moved down, kissing every part of Lena’s skin on the way and sprinkling kisses all over her thighs.

The first touch of Kara’s lips on Lena’s wet fold made Lena arch. Lena looked so beautiful, so raw, so perfect. A loud moan escaped Lena’s throat as Kara started working on her pussy.

Lena tasted like a perfect blend of salty and sweet. It was a taste on which Kara could get high on every single day.

Her tongue rolled over Lena’s clit in circles as Kara gently inserted one finger into Lena. She cried in pleasure, hitting her first orgasm already.

Kara didn’t stop there. She kept on exploring the perfect rhythm to which Lena responded the most. She was playing her like a piano, figuring out the right keys of the song which was Lena. Lena was a beautiful mess by this point. Her skin was glistening in a thin layer of sweat while her hair sprawled all over the pillow.

When Kara finally gained confidence with one finger, she inserted two as Lena gasped while Kara sped up the rhythm as she very gently tugged at her clit with her teeth.

Lena was nearly sobbing at this point.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…OH MY GOD!”

Lena’s fingers were holding the sheet so tightly that they turned white as she came, her whole body arching and submitting to the bliss that Kara was giving her.

Kara, very enthusiastically, drank up Lena’s essence, removing her fingers gently as she climbed on top of her.

Lena immediately pulled her in for a kiss, moaning at her own taste. Her eyes shimmered with absolute bliss.

Kara couldn’t help herself from smiling.

“I’ll keep on seeking your forgiveness until I feel worthy of your love.”

“God, you’re…you really are, Kara. I’m no saint myself. I’ve done some terrible things, too. But fuck, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. So fucking much!”

Kara kissed Lena again, this time softly and gently. The kiss was filled with longing and yearning for each other.

Her suit turned into a strap-on, pretty much connected to her and an extension of her. She broke the kiss and cupped Lena’s cheeks.

“Are you thinking about this? Because whatever you think, the suit projects itself in that way.”

Lena looked a little surprised, but nodded.

“Yes, but why me?”

“Because we’re both one now, that’s why. My powers can sense that and my powers know that I belong to you just as much as you belong to me.”

Lena kissed her again, her eyes again threatening to spill tears for the umpteenth time.

God, such a bliss.

Kara wordlessly took permission of Lena as the head of the shaft gently probed against Lena’s cunt. Lena nodded in affirmation.

She plunged into Lena’s velvety warmth. The head was almost too big to slide, but when it did, Kara easily slid inside halfway.

Lena’s walls clenched Kara so tightly, never letting her go. And Kara felt like she was home – Lena was her home.

The softness, the warmth, the pressure of Lena’s walls enveloping her was so overwhelming that Kara started crying as Lena cupped her cheeks, kissing her tears away.

The rhythm started off slow, but with each passing second, it kept increasing, just like their relationship.

Lena was making repeated moans of “yes, yes, yes, yes…” while Kara was lost in her own bliss.

“Rao, you’re so fucking tight. So warm. So soft. All mine!”

“All yours, Kara!”

When their orgasms hit, both of them reached their peaks at the same time. Kara shuddered, growling Lena’s name as Lena screamed Kara’s name to the skies.

Kara collapsed on top of Lena, her body surrendering to the post-coital bliss while Lena had already passed out.

There were a lot of things yet to be said and yet to be worked on, but both of them were so very content as of now. They knew that they could work everything out if they were together.

**Stronger together, weaker apart.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that hard to mend everything, was it? I don't really understand if the SG writers on purpose choose to be dumb. But anyway, what do you think of the fic? Sam and Kara both won Lena's love in their own ways, didn't they? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
